Lorelai IV aka Nattie
by 3monkeyfan
Summary: Jess leaves Stars Hallow in 2008, and he comes back nine years later and discovers Rory has a daughter. A future fic. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Con Artist

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any GG characters. But I do own Nattie so hands off! The others you don't recognize you may take

**Authors Note:**

This is my first fic, so be brutal. 

**Summery:** Rory has a daughter in Spring 2008. She is now nine years old. A future fic. (I am bad at summaries!)

**Notes:**

-Lorelai and Luke got married on June 3, 2006.

-Michael William Gilmore was born March 3, 2007

-Three years after that twins Felicity and Kirsten were born

-Rory got pregnant with Lorelai Natalia Gilmore, when she was 21

-Lorelai Natalia Gilmore was born in May '08

-Rory lives in Stars Hallow

-She never dropped out of college

-Rory isn't married

-Starts in September 2017

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

"All fourth graders out of the back seat!" Lorelai Natalia Gilmore said walking onto the school bus, "Don't make me get the hose!" 

The curly brown haired, blue eyed girl sat down in the back seat next to her friend, Kelly. The fourth and fifth grade where going on a field trip to the Museum of Science in Boston and then to a restaurant and an apple orchard. Lorelai Natalia, or Nattie, was the youngest in her grade, she was only nine, and her birthday wasn'y untilMay.She skipped kindergarten, and you could tell. She was the shortest in the fifth grade, but one of the smartest.

10 year old Michael, or Mike, turned around in his seat, which was right in front of Nattie and Kelly's. He looked at Nattie, "You got any money?"

Mike and Nattie, even though they were over a year apart, were both in the 5th grade.

"Yep! Some for apples and some for lunch. Did you hear that we are stopping for lunch at Friendly's? They booked the place!"

"Of course I heard! It was on the permission slip! So how much cash?"

"100 bucks."

"What! How?" Kelly screeched.

"Well, ten dollars is from mom, I got ten from Nonna, ten from Lukey, five from Sookie, I stole five from Michel, but only because he didn't give it to me when I asked, and Jackson gave me five, Miss Patty five, ten from Kirk, ten from Taylor, five from Babette and a bunch from other people."

"So practically whole town gave you money?"

"Mmmhmm, and they didn't know they were all giving me money!"

"You are good at getting money Nat," Caleb, one of Nattie's good friends said. He was sitting across the aisle; he was sitting at the edge of his seat with his feat in the aisle.

"Awesome!" Tyler, another friend, said. He was sitting diagonal to Nattie and Kelley and across from Mike. He was sitting the same way as Caleb.

A teacher walked on the bus, "Settle down kids, settle down." The fourth grader were silent first, then shortly after most of the fifth graders, "Nattie!"

"Yes Mrs. Gordon?"

"Be quiet please, Mike turn around, Tyler and Caleb, face front and feet out of the hallway."

"We will be at the Museum of Science in approximately 2 hours…"

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Rory said walking in the diner! 

"Hi Rory. Coffee?"

"Please."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I gave Nattie ten bucks for her field trip."

"So did I!" Rory said putting down her cup.

Just then Lorelai walked in, "Luuuuuukey! Coffffffeeeee!"

"How many cups have today?"

"Two and that's all!"

"Really?"

"Scouts honor" Lorelai held up a hand.

Luke sighed and gave her a cup.

"Thank-you!" Lorelai smiled, "Oh, Rory I gave Nat 10 bucks for her field trip." She sat down at the counter next to Rory.

"That makes three of us." Rory said.

"Four," Kirk said, sitting three stools down, he was drinking juice because of his diet.

"What?" All three said in unison.

"I gave her ten dollars."

"I gave her five." Miss Patty said.

"Did anyone else give Nattie money?" Rory said.

Everyone in the diner raised their hands.

"Ah jeez!" Luke said.

* * *

Please Read and Review!

Tell me if you liked it!


	2. He's Back

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any GG characters. But I do own Nattie so hands off! The others you don't recognize you may take

**Summery:** Rory has a daughter in Spring 2008. She is now nine years old. A future fic. (I am bad at summaries!)

**Authors Note:** Sorry I took a long time, I've been really sick!

Chapter 2- He's back

"Evening burger boy! My usual please!" Nattie said climbing up on her usual stool. The second from the cash register, Lorelai's was the first, Rory's was the third. She banged on the counter with her fists to get attention. "Fill her up, Lukey!"

"I'm not giving coffee to a nine year old."

"Good! You know I hate that stuff! Mint tea, please, herbal if possible, and a cheeseburger. God Lukey, you know what my usual is."

"Okay coming right up."

A few minutes later her food was placed in front of her, "That'll be $4.95 Nat."

"What? I don't usually pay you."

"But this morning you tricked me into giving you ten bucks, hand it over kid."

"Stupid small towns…" Nattie muttered as she gave her grandfather a five spot, "Keep the frickin change."

"Watch your language Missy."

"Ya, ya, ya."

* * *

"Hey mom! You seen my cell phone I can't find it anywhere…" Rory said answering her ringing phone.

"Aren't you talking on it?" Lorelai said.

"Oh right, blonde moment sorry, continue."

All of a sudden another voice appeared.

"Mommy, me and Liccy are running away from Shelly, we were bugging him, and we don't know where to hide!"

"Kirsti, I'm on the phone with Rory right now just keep bugging Michel and run."

"Okay mommy," the seven year old said, "Bye Rory!"

"Okay so what did you want, Ror?" Lorelai said after clearing the situation with Kirsten.

"You called me, remember?"

"I did? Oh must have been nothing…"

"Whatever, bye mom."

"Bye."

(A/N: This next part Ikinda got from A. Windsor's Reflecting light, chapter 6)

Just then Nattie ran into Rory and her house. "Hi, mom! Bye, mom!" she said running to her room.

"Hold it Missy," Rory said grabbing her daughter before she ran away.

"Your teacher called…"

"And?"

"And she says you not doing your work and you're failing most of you classes."

"I have two A+'s though!" Nattie said stubbornly.

"In what?"

"Gym and art," Nattie said.

"You could easily ace all your classes."

"But there are better things I could be doing besides school work!"

"As in?"

"Playing soccer or lacrosse, practicing for a field hockey game, helping Nonna at the inn, taste testing for Sookie, helping Lane and Zach think of song ideas, cooking and serving at Lukey's to help Ceaser…"

"You can't blow off homework for that!"

"Homework is stupid and pointless! I can pass a test without it!"

"Well starting now you can't do any of that until your homework is done!"

"But mom! I have field hockey practice after school and when I don't I got to Lukey's!"

"Well now you can't until your homework is done!"

"Well that rule sucks!" Nattie screamed, "I'm going out!"

"Are you done you homework? When will you be back?"

"I didn't have any and none of your business!"

"It's all of my business!"

The little girl stormed away anyway.

* * *

It was late at night, Nattie, who was grounded for a month because of:

A: Stealing money/tricking people into giving her money

B: Failing grades/not doing homework

And C: Running off until after dark

She spent a few hours at the bridge, her spot, crying. Sometimes she hated her life. She didn't have a dad, her mom was always ruining her life and she was a trouble maker.

She always had been. Once she was dared to be nice for one day and well, it didn't go so well. She exploded. Right before she went home she wished on the first star that her life was perfect, but that obviously wouldn't come true. She had done it many times before.

Mike, Kirsti, Felicity, and Lorelai were watching 'Gia'. That was one of Nattie's favorites, but she was out hiding and when she got home she was not aloud to watch it.

Luke was at the diner, it was closed and he was just about to leave when the door opened.

"We're closed, can't you read the sign?"

"Hey Uncle Luke…"

----------

Hee, Hee, a cliffy!

R&R please!


	3. The girl with the braids and bandana

Okay, I would have done this sooner but I am replying to the reviews

julecoolfun- Yeah, I didn't even do that on purpose, it just came out.

Hopes2High, coffeeaddict1515, and OrangePunk- You'll find out soon enough

A. Windsor- Ok, I'm just so used to doing references on reports and not asking first

PR0TECTiNGME11- Actually it's not Jess…just kidding!

SmilesAreAllINeed- Here ya go!

gilmoregrly4life- Did you read the fist chapter? Or even the summery? It say plain out that she is nine and in the fifth grade

OrangePunk- How could I not? It's not like anyone else would call him Uncle Luke

lukeandlorealilove- Well duh!

* * *

Luke was shocked, as far as he new Jess was in Philadelphia living with his girlfriend. Supposedly he hadn't been in Stars Hallow since the wedding.

"Jess what are you doing here?"

"I need to stay here for a while, my girlfriend and I broke up and I have no place to stay."

The truth of it really is that Jess went back there all the time. The last time he saw Rory was late summer of '07, they had a short little secret fling for about ten seconds.

"I'll pay you or work here or anything, I won't be in your way, I just need a place to crash for an undetermined period of time." Jess continued.

"Oh, ok," Luke was still shocked, "You can stay in the apartment but don't worry about the money."

"No, I'll work in the diner for a while."

"Ok Jess…"

* * *

Nobody new that Nattie went to the bridge.

She had been going since the first day of first grade. She wasn't even 5-and-a-half yet. She knew absolutely nobody and Mike wasn't even in the same building as her, most of the first grade classes were with the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th grade classes except for some multiage classes. (There were two kindergarten-1st grade classes, two 1st grade-2nd grade classes, one kindergarten-1st grade-2nd grade, two 3rd-4th grade rooms and one 3rd-4th-5th.)

Mike was in a regular class. Nattie was is the kindergarten-1st-2nd grade class that was in a trailer outside of the school. The class was pretty small; witch meant that she would have to be good friends with all of them. But she wasn't.

Nattie wasn't exactly shy, but since she hated the class so much it rubbed off that way. The teacher gave her 'special attention' because most of the other students were outgoing or at least had friends. Nattie didn't like that so at the end-of-the-day-recess when the whole school was outside instead of the just one grade like the other two recesses. So instead of playing with Mike, her only friend, who didn't even want to play with her she ran. She ran to the bridge, where she knew no one was there, (or at least usually no one was there) and there she stayed.

So now Nattie went there whenever she was sad or mad or to run away from her problems. Or just to be alone, which is hard when you live in Stars Hallow.

Nattie, sitting at the bridge, feet dangling over the water mutters to herself, "Small towns suck…too bad I'm gonna live here for another 9 years," before getting up an walking back into town.

* * *

Jess has already started to work at the diner, much to everyone in the town's shock.

When Jess walked out, Lorelai thought that the coffee was causing hallucinations; Taylor just muttered something about a hooligan; Miss Patty and Babette ran out to tell the rest of the town; Lane almost dropped the dishes she was holding; and Kirk choked on a pancake.

All of a sudden while the whole town was staring at Jess, a small girl walked in. She looked like a nine-year-old but was the height of a seven-year-old. She was wearing a bark blue T-shirt and an orange skirt with blue stripes on the sides over her jeans. Her long hair that went to her waist was pulled back into two long braids that curled at the ends. On her head she wore an orange bandana. It was Nattie.

"What's everybody staring at?" Her eyes laid on what they were staring at.

"Jess!" Nattie cried, smiling, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Okay that was short but sweet. I'm leaving hints around to anyone who can see them!

R&R!


	4. Jess, my name is

CripticWolf- Thanks, it is my first full story!

PR0TECTiNGME11 and coffeeaddict1515- I never said that Jess was the father, though I may have implied it. Anyway if Jess was Nattie's father, wouldn't she be calling him dad?

PDLD-LIT-TRORY-ELIXIR-OF-LIFE-LOVER and SmilesAreAllINeed- There's your update!

Eternalgorithm and Sweet-little-devil-one- Are those good ?'s, bad ?'s, or confused ones?

Okay, it have been a while but this chapter I think it really good, it may clear some things up.

* * *

Chapter 4- Jess, my name is... 

"Jess!" Nattie cried, smiling, "What are you doing here?"

Jess looked up to see the small girl he saw multiple times a year for a long time, about four years now.

"I thought you lived in Pennsylvania!" She cried

"Well, I don't any more."

"I sorta figured that out, I mean why would you be working here if you lived 200 miles away?" Nattie said wittily.

"Whatever kid."

Now Jess didn't know Nattie was Rory's daughter, heck, he didn't even know her name. They had met at the bridge, on Nattie first day of first grade.

_Flashback_

_A distraught Nattie had run out of school, without a teacher knowing. She didn't know where to go, so she went to a place where almost nobody went: the bridge._

_As she ran on, crying, she noticed that she wasn't alone, there was an unfamiliar man sitting on the familiar bridge. _

"_Who-who are you?" Nattie asked him._

"_Who are you?" He asked Nattie back._

"_Hey! You can't answer a question with a question, my Nonna says it's against the law, or her code is what she said, actually," Nattie said with a slight lisp and stuttering a lot, forgetting her tears. When she saw that the man was only staring at her she added sadly, "Never mind, I'm not 'spposed ta be talking to strangers anyway, that's what my momma told me."_

"_Well your mommy is a very smart person. I'm Jess."_

"_So?"_

"_So, now you know me, so I'm not a stranger anymore."_

"_Oh, good cause I like you and I wouldn't want you to be a stranger. But I can't tell you my name momma said to never tell any grown up that she doesn't know what my name is. She said not under any circumstancers." She said sitting down next to him_

"_Circumstances." Jess corrected, "But can you tell me anything else, so I can help you?"_

"_I'm five and I started first grade but I wasn't 'spposed ta 'cause your spposed ta to six when you start first grade but I'm real smart." The little girl took a deep breath, "But I still wasn't the littlest, 'cause I'm in a class with kindergarteners but I'm with second graders too. I didn't know anybody 'cause Mikey he's not in my class and everybody was makin fun of me 'cause I talk funny 'cause I can't say all of my letters right and my head goes fasta than my mouth. And dats really bad 'cause I'm the only one it the family dat can't fast 'ecept for my Lukey, and he still can sometimes,but dats it! All the kids were makin fun of me and at the be-ginning of the day recess even Mikey made fun of me and he didn't even 'pologize like you're 'spposed ta and at the recess after lunch nobody wanted to play with me 'cause I was weird." Nattie was sobbing now, which didn't help Jesswho wastrying to understand her, "At the recess that was just a little while 'go my stupid teacher wanted to keep me inside so she could talk to me 'cause she thinked I was shy but I'm not, my momma and my Lukey, and my Nonna told me so! And after my stupid teacher wanted to have me take speech therapy, whateva dat is so I said NO and I teld her I was going outside for recess but instead I ran away from that stinky place and I'm never going back!" She screamed her sobs getting heavier and lighter ad different spots._

"_I've done that before," Jess simply said._

"_Done what?" Nattie said, drying her tears._

"_Ran away from school."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep and sometimes I just didn't go at all."_

"_Did you get in big trouble?"_

"_Yep, my uncle caught me and made me go."_

"_Oh…what about your momma and papa?"_

"_My parents were no good so I lived with my uncle for a while."_

"_That's what my momma say 'bout my papa, dat he's no good."_

"_Is he?"_

"_I dunno, I neva met him, he left me and momma 'fore I was born. Momma said things just worn't gonna work out. She tried to tell him 'bout me but he was already gone when she founded out. He didn't care 'bout her, I think."_

"_Well then he was no good and your mom probably wouldn't deserve someone like that."_

"_How dyou know?"_

"_I don't know your mom, but no one deserves someone like that."_

"_But my momma loved him and she said-she-she said dat papa loved him back, but I'm not sure." _

_Jess wasn't sure if the little girl had gotten her facts right, "Well that just makes it more and more complicated."_

"_Dats what Nonna said," Nattie nodded, "What time is it?"_

"_3:30."_

"_Uh-oh! I was 'spposta to be home already! School geted out at 3:15!" Nattie shrieked "I-I gotta go!" She ran down the bridge as quick as she could, which was pretty fast. As she ran she yelled, "Thank-you Jess! I hope I'll see you again! Here and only here!"_

And meet again they did, many times but they only found out little things about each other, while still leaning a lot.

They both changed too. Jess became nicer and he came back to Stars Hallow more often. His personality changed a lot, just because of a 5 year old, then 6 year old, then 7 year old, then 8 year old.

Nattie acquired a taste for her class, her lisp and stutter when down to 0, but her personality changed, too. She became stronger but at the same time weaker. Jess rubbed off on her, but not in a good way.

* * *

"So Jess," Nattie said, they were sitting on the bridge. 

"What?"

"Now that you live here, you might want to know my name."

"Okay," Jess said turning towards her.

"Jess, my name isNattie, Lorelai Natalie, actually, Lorelai Natalie Gilmore."

* * *

My longest chapter! 

I tried to make Nattie sound as much like a five year old with speech problems that I could.

How'd you like?

R&R


	5. Homework Thefts, Announcements, and Surp

Hey, I'm back!

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!

I've been so busy. I'll try to update more often now that it is summer.

* * *

Chapter 5: Homework Thefts, Announcements, and Surprises, Oh My! 

Millions of thoughts raced though Jess's mind. '_Maybe it's a different Gilmore, but two Gilmore families in Stars Hollow? That's impossible. Maybe it's Lorelai's kid, but hers are the wrong age and they go by Danes. She wouldn't name another kid Lorelai, would she?'_

"Are you okay?" Nattie asked him. She was worried, he looked as if he were going to faint.

"What, sure, umm, Nattie, uh, yeah," Jess stuttered. He tried to stand up and fell right off the bridge.

"Are you okay?" Nattie screamed as Jess resurfaced.

"Um, yeah."

"Are you sure?" Jess was had gotten out of the water and was walking off of the bridge/

"Yeah, I have to go."

"Okay. I'm not supposed to be here anyway. I'm grounded because I saw you. Because I went here!" Nattie screamed.

* * *

"What did I say to him?" Nattie asked herself. She was walking to school the next morning. 

"Hey, Nattie!" Nattie's friend, Kelley waked up to her, "Can I come to your pool today, after school.

"Can't, I'm grounded. Remember?"

Kelley nodded, "Nattie? What's your dad like?" Kelley was new to the town, she had moved in late August and didn't know everything about everyone yet, like the rest of the town. "I've never seen him before."

"Neither have I." Nattie said, "He doesn't ever know about me."

Kelley opened her mouth to speak when suddenly two people ran through them, giggling hysterically.

It was Nattie's nieces, Kirsten and Felicity or Kirsti and Liccy. The two 7 year olds had Lorelai's dark brown hair, curling Shirley Temple style, and blue eyes. Liccy was holding a sheet of paper and so was Kirsti.

Mike ran up to them and the identical twins started to run away, towards the school. Mike did also.

"What's going on?"

"They stole my homework!" He said, out of breath.

"Oh, good luck getting it back." Nattie giggled.

"Nice of you to say that," Mike said sarcastically. He started to run again but he turned back to say something to Nattie, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. They stole yours, too."

Nattie took off running, "If I don't get that back my mom will kill me!" Kelley started to run also but she couldn't keep up with her. Nattie was really fast. When spring came around she was always the fastest on the track and field team.

Nattie had out run all of them and caught up with Liccy and Kirsti. She took the paper from Liccy, the one who had her homework. She whispered to Kirsti to keep running and hide Mike's homework in an empty locker, so he wouldn't be able to find it.

She waited for Kelley to catch up and then they walked in together.

Nattie and her friends Caleb and Tyler were together is Mrs. Gordon's homeroom class, who taught them Language arts, Reading and she was the Science teacher for half of the grade, their team, as they called it. Mike was in Mr. Cambria's class, on the same team as Nattie. He was the team's math teacher. Kelley was on the other team, in the Social Studies teacher's class, Miss Green. The teams switch classes for each academic class (Math, Sci, and S.S.) and were in their homeroom class for Language and Reading.

* * *

Caleb and Nattie always did the morning announcements together. It was NEVER boring. 

"Hey Nattie!" Caleb started.

"Hey Caleb!" Nattie answered.

"Nattie, I need a new toaster, the one I got last year broke!"

"Oh, no!"

"Do you know where I can get one?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do! At the End of Summer Madness Festival there are going to be raffle tickets for gift cards to Radio Shack and Best Buy!"

"Really? That's great! How much do they cost?"

"They cost a dollar each or $4 for 5 raffle tickets."

"Cool, I'll be there, but I don't know where it starts!"

"Well it starts tomorrow night in the town square at 6:30. It's 4 dollars for adults, $3 for kids, $2 if you come to this school, and age 4 and under is free."

"Great! I hope I get a toaster!"

Everyone who got the joke about the toaster laughed. When the last Annual Christmas Festival was announced they were giving out raffle tickets for gift cards at Radio Shack and Best Buy. Every day Nattie and Caleb would go on the announcements talking about how Caleb needed a toaster and Nattie would give the details about the festival and about the gift cards. They kept bringing back the joke everyday. Nattie and Caleb finished up the announcements and they said the Pledge of Allegiance.

So began a normal day. Or as everyone though.

* * *

Meanwhile Rory waked into the diner, expecting to see Luke or Caesar at the counter. Boy was she wrong. 

"Jess?" She said, completely stunned at the sight before her.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry about being gone. I'm a bad girl. 

The way the schoolworks islike my school. The toaster thing is a true story.

R&R please!


	6. Sports and Meetings

Chapter 6: Sports and Meetings

"_Jess?"_

"Do you guys think I should try out for soccer, field hockey, or cross country?" Nattie said, bursting into the diner, as if on cue.

"Aren't you already on the field hockey team?" asked a man sitting in the diner.

"Yes, but not the school team. The fifth grade gets be on a team with the middle school. What do you think, soccer, field hockey, or cross country?" She said turning to face her mother.

"I have to go," Rory said, bee lining it out of diner.

"Okay then. What do you think Jess?"

"How do you know her?" was the only thing Jess said.

"She's my mom, and I'm surprised she is even letting me try out, considering I'm grounded in all."

"I have to go also." Jess said, walking from behind the counter and out the door.

"Jess! You can't leave!" The door swung shut, "You are the only one working here." She looked at the rest of the people in the diner, "So soccer, field hockey, or cross country"

Babette said, "Suga, field hockey is just like a bunch a seagulls chasing after a piece of food, go with your succor and running."

"I agree," said Kirk.

Nattie told them, "I think so too, but I like the game, and I'm already tentatively on the track team in the spring."

"Then go with soccer, honey, or better yet dance class. You'd be a lovely dancer…" Miss Patty started to tell her how much of a good dancer she would be.

"Sorry Miss Patty I haven't danced since I was four years old and mom made me. I'm a sports person."

"But darling…"

"Raise your hand for field hockey," Nattie shouted, cutting Patty off. "Okay, hands for cross country… and who thinks I should do soccer?" She wrote something down on her wrist with a pen and then looked outside. Rory and Jess were standing on the other side of the street, talking. "Who thinks that there is something going on between them, that I don't know about?"

Every hand in the diner was raised.

-------------------------------

Nattie walked outside, where Jess and Rory were talking.

"How do they know each other?" Nattie muttered to herself.

"_That_ is your daughter?" Jess said to Rory, not aware of Nattie listening.

"Yep," said Rory. "Why does that shock you so much?"

"I sort of know her…"

-------------------------------

I'm sorry for not updating and the shortness of this chapter. I'll most likely have another chapter during Thanksgiving, but after that none until December (I'm going on a school trip with no electronics, or computers, only heat, lights and the great outdoors the last week in November. Brrrr).

No update until 5 more reviews though.


End file.
